The last of us
by Kakashi's bodyguard
Summary: Itachi's mission was to eliminate his whole clan except for his brother. He didn't follow all of his orders. He left Izumi alive. "I'll be back for you. Until then, watch after Sasuke." He told her just before she went unconscious after he had wounded her. What happens when Itachi and Izumi come face to face five years later? What does fate have planned for the last of the Uchiha?
1. Chapter 1: The last of us

I don't own the characters of Naruto.

The last of us.

* * *

An ANBU was standing in the courtyard of what was The Uchiha compound. The Uchiha's were all dead.

Many of his comrades, the Hokage, and Danzō were around him.

What had led Itachi Uchiha to do this? None could answer this question that he knew of.

He heard a faint cough on his right. He looked over and a girl with long brown hair had just flipped from her stomach onto her back.

"Medic!" He yelled as he ran to her.

He kneeled next to her.

"Itachi...Kun." She said as she passed out once again.

The girl had a stab wound in her gut. Itachi must have failed to kill her. She had said 'Kun' so she must have been close to him.

The ANBU medic ran over and started healing her until they could get her to hospital.

"Medic!" He heard another ANBU say on the other side of the courtyard.

"It's Sasuke!" He heard.

Another ANBU medic ran over to Sasuke.

Maybe Itachi couldn't bring himself to kill either Uchiha.

The ANBU moved on to check for life in the other Uchiha.

* * *

The next day.

* * *

The Hokage, Danzo, and the two elders sat in one room at a table facing each other.

"Hiruzen, this was not how it was supposed to turn out. The mission was to only leave his little brother alive. We have to kill this girl. We can use her being in the hospital to our advantage." Danzō said.

Hiruzen slightly bowed his head in thought.

Sasuke needed someone to raise him.

"As it stands, we have no clue on how Sasuke will take to the news since he has not woken. He could grow to hate the leaf. But he could also grow to love it-"

"Well then we should kill them both." Danzo said.

Hiruzen let out a sigh.

He couldn't help but think Itachi spared her on purpose.

"You did not let me finish." He said.

Danzo held his tongue.

"The possibilities of the situation are endless. But I feel keeping Izumi alive will beneficial for Sasuke. Izumi has a kind heart even if she is a shinobi. The truth won't leave this room. Since Itachi gave up everything dear to him then became rogue to spy on this forming group called the Akatsuki, I believe we should keep them alive because of this. He has taken on a heavy burden for the village." Hiruzen stated.

Danzo shook his head.

"That is foolish! You are putting the village in harms way." He said.

"I am the Hokage. You may have talked me into letting Itachi kill his clan, but I will not allow what is left to be killed. You cannot change my opinion on this. Leave your trust in fate." He said.

The two elders nodded in agreement. Making the vote three to one.

Danzo had no say.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes. He looked up at a white ceiling.

Where was he? The hospital? He was alone in a room.

The last thing he remembered...

His eyes widen. His Nii-San had killed his family. His entire clan!

He tried to sit up but failed. He was just to weak at the moment.

Did anyone survive? Where was Itachi?

How was an eight year old boy to deal with this?

* * *

Izumi was next to wake up.

Everything was white around her. Was she dead?

The last thing she remembered was Itachi killing everyone. He had put her in a genjutsu. They were in love. They got married. They had kids. Their children were babies when the genjutsu was stopped and she felt a pain in her gut as she woke up.

"I'll be back for you. Until then, watch after Sasuke." Was all she heard before she hit the ground unconscious.

Was his little brother the only other one who made it?

She moved her body the wrong way. Ouch!

Izumi's eyes widened as a Doctor came in.

"The Hokage will be in here shortly. Let me look at your wound." He said.

Izumi's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Itachi ran a sword through you. Luckily, nothing ruptured." He said as his hands glowed with chakra.

Izumi nodded.

"Alright, I'll help you sit up. I need to change your bandages." He said as he slowly helped Izumi sit up.

When the Doctor was done, he helped her lay back and left to go get the Hokage.

What was going to happen to her and Sasuke? Why did Itachi kill everyone? Why did he just spare them? Was it on purpose?

So many questions. She hoped the Hokage could answer them.

Hiruzen walked into the room.

"Hokage-sama." Izumi greeted weakly.

Hiruzen walked forward to sit in the chair next to her bed.

They made eye contact. He saw the pain in her eyes.

"I won't ask how you are. My answer is clear in your eyes. I can't imagine your pain. The only ones who lived is you and Sasuke." He said.

Izumi felt tears come to her eyes.

"Why would Itachi-Kun do this? To his own clan." She asked.

Hiruzen looked sadly at Izumi. "I do not know. He has left the village."

"Why did me and Sasuke have to be the only ones? Itachi-Kun was always so kind. I don't understand why he would do this." She stated as she started sobbing into her hands.

Hiruzen closed his eyes for a moment in thought. 'You and Sasuke don't deserve this. If only I could apologize to you both. I can't tell you the truth.' He thought.

He stood and turned to walk out.

"When you have recovered enough to be discharged, you will come to my office where Sasuke will await you. We will decide what happens from there." He said as he turned and walked out.

* * *

Two weeks later.

* * *

Izumi was on her way to the Hokage's office. Today was the day she would see Sasuke. She had finally been released from the hospital. She was weak but she could walk just fine.

When she made it to his office, she lightly knocked.

"Come in Izumi." She heard.

She did as she was told.

She walked in the door and walked up to stand next to Sasuke who stood in front of the Hokage's desk.

Sasuke had his hands on his pockets and his eyes closed.

He was surprisingly calm for someone who lost their family just two weeks ago.

She remembered the first time she held Sasuke. She tried to convince Itachi that he wouldn't cry. Boy was she wrong. As soon as he did she quickly handed him back to Itachi. Sasuke instantly stopped crying.

The memory made her sad now.

Hizuren looked at Izumi.

"From here on out you will be Sasuke's Guardian. Once he gets adjusted and you have fully healed, you will be able to go back on missions. Your housing will be paid for until that time. It is in the Uchiha compound. Sasuke's old home." He said.

She looked at Sasuke who had stiffened up.

She looked back at the Hokage.

"Don't you think that's alitt-"

"Let's go." Sasuke interrupted as he turned to walk out.

Izumi looked at Hizuren and bowed. She then followed Sasuke out.

They walked in silence until the gates of the Uchiha compound came into view.

Sasuke stopped and stared at the gates.

Izumi could only imagine what pain Sasuke was in.

They both had no one. The moment her parents got pregnant with her, her father's family disowned her. That's why she inherited the Uchiha last name. Originally her father was of the Kinzoku clan. They pull metal from the palms of their hands to form weapons.

She had learned some of it on her own but she had a long way to go.

The pain that her and Sasuke was in was unbearable. Making them stay in their own compound was just an extra slap in the face.

They continued to walk. Once they made it to the gate she sensed a familiar chakra.

Sasuke stopped when she did. She looked around as if looking for something. She then turned to look at Sasuke.

"I'll catch up. Okay sweetheart?" She said with a kind smile.

Sasuke gave a silent nod and continued walking. She hated not being there for him. But she needed to figure out where it was coming from.

When Sasuke was out of sight she continued to look around.

She then noticed a crow perched atop of a building.

Itachi was the first thing she thought of.

It flew down and landed ten feet in front of her.

Was it in connection with Itachi?

The crow called out at her.

Her assumption was correct when it eyed her and jumped forward alittle bit.

She looked into the eye of the black crow. Her eyes went from angry to soft.

"Why would you do this?" Was all she could ask. She knew Itachi could probably see her through the crow. If she wasn't emotionally and physically stressed, her heart would've fluttered at this.

The crow called out as it flew off.

She stood there in silence for a moment. She then went to catch up to Sasuke at a fast walking pace. She couldn't wait to heal up.

Why couldn't she not be harmed like Sasuke?

She let out a sigh.

'Itachi-Kun.' She thought.

This was going to be the beginning of a long and hard journey.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter! Please let me know if it's worth continuing.


	2. Chapter 2: Her team

I don't own the characters of Naruto.

Thank you to all of the people who Followed, Favorited, Reviewed, and to all the people who took the time to read my story! It means the world to me!

 **Please check out the poll on my profile page!**

The last of us.

* * *

Five years later.

* * *

Izumi looked up at the ceiling of her room. She had just woken up. Her bed was right next to the window.

The room was actually Itachi's. Sasuke went back to his own when they came back to the Uchiha compound.

For a long time this whole room smelled like Itachi. Once the smell of Itachi vanished, she tried to break her feelings for Itachi. Of course staying in his room didn't help. It actually made it harder to forget. She didn't take anything of his out of his room.

She couldn't bring herself to go back home. She left everything behind. She would imagine everything was how it was left. Maybe one day she would go. Just not today.

Itachi had killed her mother and younger brother. He was a year older than Sasuke. Her father had died on the day the nine tails attacked.

The night her father passed was the night she had awakened her Sharingan.

Though it had been five years, the pain was still there as if it happened yesterday. She had heard of her family's death after she had awoken. She didn't think Itachi would have killed everyone. She never believed he was so evil.

You would think she would break her feelings for him as soon as she learnt the truth. But she was clinging onto how he use to be.

She hadn't seen that crow since five years ago. It stayed around for the first week. Then it just left.

She pushed herself to get up. She had a mission today. She had to go see the Hokage. She was running behind.

She got up and walked out the door towards Sasuke's room.

She knocked and after a moment he slid open his door. He had an annoyed look on his face. He was just in shorts.

Izumi knew of his fan girls. Just like Itachi. If they were to see him now, Izumi would probably get trampled.

"What Izumi?" He asked.

She put her hand on her hip and looked at him.

"Do you know what time it is?" She asked with a smile.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Get to the point." He said.

Izumi let out a sigh. "It's five in the morning. You need to get ready to meet your team! Don't tell me your forgot. It's your first day of training! I'm so happy for you!" She said in excitement.

Sasuke rolled his eyes once again. "Your excitement this early bugs me. I'm getting ready now." He slid the door shut and prepared for his day.

Izumi turned around and went back into her room to shower. She hated when he was grumpy.

Once she was done she had black shorts on that went to mid thigh. She then put on a purple t-shirt much like Ino's. It showed her belly. It also showed the scarred stab wound Itachi left behind. Her headband went across her forehead. She also put on her supply pouch. She tied her hair in a low ponytail much like how some Hyuuga's do. She learned quickly that leaving her hair down could cause trouble for her as a ninja.

She went down stairs to find Sasuke at the door putting on his sandals.

"Sasuke, where are you going? I was going to make you breakfast." Izumi said as she stood behind Sasuke.

He stood with his shoes on and walked towards the door.

"Kakashi-Sensei didn't want us to have breakfast. Thanks Izumi. Tell Katsuo and Tatsumi I said hello." He said not looking at her to walk out the door.

"Okay! Good luck Sasuke!" Izumi yelled after him.

She went to think about Sasuke as she stood there. About a month ago he had told her that he was born to be an avenger. He would kill Itachi when he was strong enough and take revenge. It broke her heart. She would die before she let either brother kill each other. She needed them just like they needed her.

After breakfast, Izumi put on her sandals and went straight to the Hokage's office.

When she made it to his office door she knocked.

"Come in Izumi." Hiruzen said.

Izumi walked in and bowed at the waist.

"Hello Hokage-sama." She said.

"Your late. How have you been? It's been over a month since you've went on a mission." He said.

She stood straight up.

"I'm well. I want to help anyway I can." She said with a smile.

She didn't want to tell Hiruzen about Sasuke's want for revenge. Sasuke would probably tell his teammates anyways.

"Very well I have a mission for you. You will be going with Katsuo and Tatsumi. There is a village about an hour away. You are to fend off the bandits Plaguing the small village and take this scroll. Give it to the village elder. The three of you are to meet at the gates. This village has no protection for it's people remember that." The Hokage said handing her the scroll.

"Oh, I almost forgot.. you are team leader for this mission. Tatsumi and Katsuo have been informed." He finished.

Izumi nodded as she bowed. She turned and left for the village gates. When she got there she smiled at her team. They were all three jounin.

She was very familiar with this team. They have been her team since the day they graduated from the Academy. She looked over at Tatsumi. He was a bug user. Very skilled as a ninja. He had a blue long sleeve jacket and small shaded glasses. He had brown hair.

She looked over at Katsuo. He smiled at her and lightly waved. He was the happiest Hyuuga she had ever met. Though he did have the curse mark from being of the branch family and all. It was covered by his headband. He had long brown hair. It wasn't tied back at all.

She had a light crush on Katsuo. He loved her though, With all of his being. They flirted but nothing serious.

But He wasn't Itachi. None could compare to how she feels, correction, how she use to feel about Itachi. She prayed everyday things would go back to how they once were.

"About time you showed up." Tatsumi said.

"Beautiful as ever Izumi!" Katsuo stated.

Tatsumi glared at Katsuo. "The Hokage doesn't like to put shinobi on teams who have romantic feelings about each other. I like going on missions with you and Izumi. So, I don't want your big mouth to ruin it." He said putting his hands in his pockets looking away from his team members.

Katsuo put up is fist in front of his face preparing to fight Tatsumi.

"You wanna go?" He asked.

Izumi facepalmed. Whether they acted like it or not she knew they were best friends since childhood. Tatsumi was always serious while Katsuo had an extreme since of humor. Though Katsuo could be serious when it was needed.

Tatsumi rolled his eyes.

"Let's go guys. The scroll is in my pouch. I'd like to get back before night falls." Izumi said as she started to run off. Both men followed.

It would take an hour to get to the small village.

* * *

After forty-five minutes of running, Izumi told them to stop.

When they did they looked at her.

"What's up?" Katsuo asked.

Izumi looked at them both. "Let's rebuild chakra. I know we probably don't need to but it wouldn't hurt. We will be fight some bandits in this mission."

Katsuo looked around after he activated his Byakugan.

There was no threat nearby.

After a five minute break the team continued.

Ten minutes had passed when Tatsumi spoke. "My bugs are going wild. There must be more bandits Then the Hokage implied."

"Katsuo." Izumi said as they continued jumping through the trees.

"Already on it. Byakugan!" He looked around. His eyes widened.

"Everyone stop now!" He said.

Izumi and Tatsumi stopped.

"There is Thirty of them and they are not bandits. They are rogue shinobi. They have three women with them. One holds a new born. They are off to the side about fifty feet from the rest with four guards. They are hidden by shrubs." Katsuo deactivated his Byakugan and looked at Izumi.

"Team captain what do we do?" Katsuo asked. Izumi looked at him.

Any sign of his happy personality was gone. He was completely serious.

"Katsuo you use your Byakugan to your advantage and help the women to the village. Me and Tatsumi will hold them off." Izumi opened her pouch and handed him the scroll.

"Deliver the scroll while your at it. Then come back for us." She said.

Katsuo's eyes widened. "I can't leave you guys." He said.

"We're wasting time. Do as she says and let's go." Tatsumi said.

All three nodded as they ran towards the rogue ninjas. They landed in the bushes. They looked at the four rogues.

"Tatsumi your up." Izumi said.

In that moment Tatsumi released four of his poisonous bugs. As soon as they bit the neck of each shinobi they fell to the ground dead.

"Move!" Katsuo said as He got the girls to stand up and run. He activated his Byakugan. They ran towards the village that was just up ahead.

Izumi and Tatsumi stopped running when they we're sure Katsuo would make it. Any who got close to them, Katsuo blasted with his air palm.

They faced the rogue Shinobi. They wouldn't dare let them enter the village yet.

"I feel like that could've went smoother." Tatsumi said.

Izumi nodded.

"Well look what we have here... a little girl with her boyfriend. Drop your weapons and we will make your death Swift." The leader said. He was from the cloud. This whole group were rogues from many villages.

"No way!" Izumi activated her Sharingan and Tatsumi released his bugs.

"So this is the last female Uchiha. How quaint. You'll be dead soon any-" He was interrupted.

"Boss, you don't think she's as strong as Itachi of the Akatsuki do you?" The man eyed Her.

At the mention of Itachi, Izumi's eyes widened.

This was not good.

The leader smirked. "No, she would've already gave us trouble. She's a weak Uchiha. Let's finish them. We have a village to raid." He said.

Ouch. His words were like a swift stab to the gut.

She always believed that Sasuke would be as strong as Itachi one day. She knew Sasuke would go far.

But so would she! She may not be a full blooded Uchiha but she would strive for power! All she wanted to do was become strong to help others!

Izumi glared. Buying time was not as easy as she wished it was. Katsuo was just now getting to the village. She could sense it.

One rogue threw a Kunai. She quickly ducked. If she didn't it would've went into her forehead.

She did hand sighs.

"Fire style: fireball jutsu!" She yelled as fire came from her mouth.

That took out five of them. Their screams of pain reached her ears.

Time to use her Kinzoku jutsu. At least her other family had something to give her. She formed metal from the palm of her hand to form a sword.

Three ran at her. Using her Sharingan she dodged each blow of their weapons.

Well except one. One rogue cut her on her left upper arm. She took out one with a kunai. She stabbed the next with her sword.

The next was a really buff guy. He looked to be 6'7. She jumped up and smacked him in the face and ran off towards Tatsumi.. leaving a paper bomb behind.

A manly scream followed then an explosion after she ran.

The paper bomb killed three around the man. She had just took out eleven all together.

Tatsumi was using his bugs. He had already taken out eight. That left eleven.

She ran up and stood back to back with Tatsumi.

"Katsuo is on his way back." He said.

Izumi nodded.

It was then she heard it.

A crow. It was circling overhead.

"My bugs do not sense Itachi in the area. But it is one of his crows." He said knowing what Izumi was thinking.

She nodded. She was almost disappointed.

Katsuo ran into the clearing airpalming three into the woods. It didn't kill them.

"We need to keep an eye on the crow." He said as he also went back to back with his team members facing the enemies.

Katsuo didn't care for Itachi. Itachi did have Izumi's heart after all. Whether she admitted it or not. Though before He killed everyone Tatsumi saw him as one of his best friends. So it hurt him when Itachi went rogue.

The three shinobi faced eight Rogues.

Izumi had enough of these guys. She wanted to go back to the leaf. She wanted to get away from the rogues and that damn crow.

Katsuo used his Byakugan and flashed forward hitting The leader with his eight trigram sixty four palms.

Tatsumi used his poisonous bugs. One bite and they fell to the ground like the ones before.

Izumi ran forward while using her Sharingan she slashed one with her Kunai. She took out a couple more with her fireball Jutsu.

Finally, they stood alone.

"Are either of you injured in any way?" Katsuo asked. He was the medic of the team. He deactivated his Byakugan.

Tatsumi nodded his head towards Izumi. She blushed majorly.

"No, No I'm fine I promise." She said covering her cut with her hand.

Katsuo gave her a look at said 'let me heal it'.

She nodded as she moved her hand.

Katsuo moved to her left side and quickly healed it.

He stepped away from her to look at Tatsumi.

"I spoke to the elder. We must go speak with him now that we have taken care of the problem. Only then will our mission be complete." He paused as he looked at the crow still circling over head. They heard it call out.

Katsuo activated his Byakugan once again. He looked around for any sign of Itachi or any threat.

None. All was safe. Itachi must be spying on them. Most likely because Izumi.

* * *

They left to talk to the village elder telling him all was safe. The crow had left. They did not follow it, not wanting to deal with it's owner.

Night had fallen.

They went back to village. Once they gave their mission report to the Hokage, Tatsumi and Katsuo went to their own homes and Izumi went to the home she shared with Sasuke.

When Izumi got home she walked in to Sasuke waiting on her on the couch.

"I want you to tell me what happened to you the night Itachi killed everyone." Sasuke said.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I did not expect anyone to like the story lol. So when so many did, I had to think of how to continue it! Sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know! Thanks!

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3: The pain we share

I own nothing.

I hope you enjoy!

The last of us. Chapter three: The pain we share.

* * *

Sasuke looked at Izumi from his place on the couch as she came in the door to the house they shared.

"I want you to tell me what happened to you the night that Itachi killed everyone." Sasuke said to Izumi.

She looked at him with a blank expression.

"No." She said as she sat to take off her shoes.

Sasuke's face read confusion.

"Why not? We kinda went through the same thing."

As he was talking Izumi had already walked passed him to go to the kitchen.

"You hungry?" She asked getting out a granola bar.

"No, I'm not. Why won't you tell me?" He asked. He was starting to get aggravated.

Izumi was in the process of bending down to get a small bottle of juice from the fridge.

She slowly stood and faced Sasuke.

She turned towards him leaving the juice and granola bar on the counter.

She looked down at him. She bowed her head even more. He couldn't see her eyes.

"I lost my mother and my younger brother. He was a year older than you... We were celebrating his birthday the night everyone died." She paused with a sniffle. "His birthday was actually the day before. But I was on a mission then. Him, mom, and I went to go get ice cream. When we got back-" She couldn't continue. Sasuke saw tears roll down her eyes.

"Izumi, I didn't mean to-"

"If your not hungry I'm going to bed." Izumi said as she walked passed Sasuke and out of the kitchen to her room.

Sasuke noticed she left her snack behind. He let out a sigh.

As soon as Izumi got in bed she thought of the night Itachi had killed everyone. Why did this have to happen?

She still could not figure out for the life of her why he did it.

* * *

Two weeks later...

* * *

Izumi was laying on the couch relaxing. Sasuke had a mission to escort the bridge builder to the land of waves. He would be gone for a couple days. Today was the first time Sasuke had a mission like this. Izumi had never been home alone over night in five years.

There was a knock at the door.

She got up and opened the door.

Katsuo stood there with a rose in one hand and a basket with a towel covering its contents in the other.

"This is for you." He said handing the rose to her.

Izumi lightly blushed as she took it from him. She smelled it.

"Thank you." She said.

She looked at the basket.

"What's that for?" She asked with a light tilt of her head.

Katsuo smiled.

"I was taking snacks to my nephews team. They are currently training. I was going to invite you. If you would like to come?" He asked.

She smiled with a nod. She put on her shoes and they left her house in the Uchiha compound.

They were walking side by side.

"I had also planned on asking you out on date." He said.

Her eyes widened as she looked at Katsuo. He stopped walking and looked her.

"I was actually going to wait to tell you this. I was nervous to be honest." He said rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I care for you deeply. Your safety and happiness has always meant so much to me. I care for you more then a teammate should. I know you've been hurt before. I just want the chance to take you out."

Izumi had a major blush on her cheeks. She nodded at him.

"Okay. Want to go after?" She asked.

He nodded with a smile.

There was a moments silence.

"You know Neji hates me right?"

Katsuo rolled his eyes.

"Your bringing snacks for him and his team. He has no reason to now." He said with a laugh.

It was Izumi's turn to roll her eyes.

"You know, my sister pulled me to the side yesterday and told me that it's getting around the time that Neji lost his father. My sister is a great mother but I feel she worries to much. But I've been trying to brighten him up alittle." Katsuo said. His sister was actually sixteen when he was born. She had Neji when she was twenty. Neji was currently fourteen.

Izumi let out a sigh.

"You can't blame her. She lost her husband. He took his brothers place for the clan. And now, her only baby is a shinobi. I would worry for my son too if I was in her position." She said.

"I guess I've not thought of it like that."

Katsuo looked up ahead. "Well, here we are." He said.

Neji was sparing with Tenten. Guy-Sensei was sparing with Lee.

Her favorite person here was Tenten. She didn't know why. She just knew that they got along really well.

Katsuo and Izumi waited on the side for each group to finish. Once Lee and Guy-sensei we're done they walked over.

"Hey Izumi! How are you today?" Lee asked.

Izumi smiled down at him.

"I'm great! How about you?" She asked.

"I'm great as well! Guy-Sensei was showing me a new move! I will master it soon!" He said with his thumb up.

"Guy-Sensei we brought you all snacks for the day to help keep your energy up." Izumi said.

"Great job Izumi! Thank you for helping your comrades keep their energy up!" He said with a thumbs up.

Izumi sweatdropped.

"Miss Izumi!"

Izumi looked over to see Tenten running towards her. Neji was walking behind.

"Tenten your doing great." Izumi said.

Tenten smiled. "Thank you."

"Katsuo must you bring the Uchiha around?" Neji said.

"Neji, she just brought you and your team snacks. You can at least act grateful."

Neji looked away with his arms crossed.

"Whatever." He said.

Izumi looked at Neji sadly.

"Why do you hate me so much?" She asked.

Neji eyed her for a moment. "Your a Uchiha. No one wants anything to do with what's left. Especially after what happened five years ago." He said.

Izumi glared.

"Why do you and a lot of the other people in the village treat us so badly?! You act like Sasuke and I are the ones who killed our own clan. We are not Itachi! You don't even know us!" Izumi yelled as she turned and walked off.

"I'll see you tomorrow Katsuo." She said as she walked away.

"Izumi!" Katsuo yelled after her. He was ignored.

Katsuo turned back to Neji.

"She's right you know. You judge her based on what someone else in her clan did. She's not even full Uchiha." Katsuo said.

Tenten looked at Katsuo. "What else is she?"

"Kinzoku. That's were she got her light brown hair and eyes." He said.

"No way." She said.

Had Izumi had taken her father's clan name, her and Tenten would have shared the same last name.

Tenten Kinzoku.

* * *

Izumi was now back in her house. She was doing dishes from this morning. She was cleaning a cutting knife when she heard the floor behind her creak.

She didn't sense anyone's chakra. Someone was behind her down the hall.

And they were trying to not be noticed.

She quickly turned and threw the knife.

When she saw who it was she froze. The knife stuck in the wall next to his head. He had dodged, moving his head to the right.

"Itachi-Kun?!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry the chapter was short. I do hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Itachi-Kun is finally here! What will or should happen next? Update soon to come!


	4. Chapter 4: Conflicting emotions

I own nothing.

I just want to say that you guys rock! I have reached 1010 views on this story! Thank you for reading it haha.

The last of us. Chapter four: Conflicting emotions.

* * *

"Itachi-Kun?!"

Izumi was frozen in place. So many emotions ran through her to every part of her being. Sadness, love, rage, and longing.

She looked into his black eyes as he stood down the hall. He was wearing his Akatsuki cloak and his hair seemed to have gotten longer by the length of his bangs.

How was she going to talk to him?

"After all of this time and after all we have been through. You still address me so formally." He stated softly.

She took a moment to think over how to respond. He was going to be hard to deal with.

"Why are you here? You need to leave before the ANBU or the Hokage senses you." She said as calmly as she could.

"I came to check on Sasuke." He said.

Izumi glared at him.

"I figured you had came to finish the job and He isn't your concern anymore." She snapped back at him.

Itachi glared back at her. "He is my little brother. He is _always_ my concern."

That hit a nerve with Izumi. She didn't even realize her Sharingan had activated.

"That was before you killed everyone and left. You hurt him in the worst possible way and you have caused me so much pain! You may have asked me to watch over him, but I would've done it anyways! You took everything from us. You have our clans blood on your own hands. Yet Sasuke and I have people look at us as if we helped you." She let out a quite sob. "Why?! Why did you do this?!" The tears came from her eyes in a flood.

Last time Itachi saw her activate her sharingan she passed out due to lack of chakra. Her chakra must have grew with her as she got older. But not by much.

Itachi started walking down the hall towards her silently. He was watching her as he walked. She wasn't even looking at him. Her head was bowed. He could've killed her right then if he wanted.

He thought she would be more cautious around him. She hadn't changed a bit. He was sure that if Sasuke was here that she would be.

Oh how badly he wanted to tell her the truth. He wanted to tell her he loved her. He wanted to apologize over and over again. He just wanted to be there for her. _Always._

But he couldn't.

In the time he was gone all he could think about was her and Sasuke.

She dried her tears as she looked up at much taller form. He was ten feet from her.

"Please leave and I won't tell anyone you were here." She glared as she hesitantly pulled out a Kunai.

It was a threat. One Itachi didn't care to heed. He ignored her.

When he didn't leave, She threw it at his chest. She hated the idea of harming him. She also knew the attack wouldn't hit. She was staying true to her threat.

As soon as the kunai left her hand she found herself pinned to the wall next to the sink where she was just standing. He had her hands pinned on both sides of her head. Their fingers were intertwined.

Itachi glared down at her.

"You don't know when to quit do you? That's strike two. The first one was when the kitchen knife was thrown at my head. You don't want to know what three is. That's your only warning."

Izumi glared at him as she tried to push him off. It was no use.

Her glare turned into a frown. She looked straight into his eyes.

She looked at him as if she was trying to figure out what to say.

"Itachi-Kun," She paused effectively getting his attention.

"I loved you for years. You were my only friend when so many people looked down on me. Just because I wasn't full Uchiha or Kinzoku. You never showed any ill will towards me. But then you had to go and take what was left of my family. Then you killed our clan. Damn it, I want to hate you so damn bad! But, I can't no matter how much I try. I want to believe that the Itachi I fell in love with when we were much younger is in there some where. But I know that things have changed. So have we." She said as she looked down.

This was not the Itachi she fell in love with. It didn't mean that she didn't have butterflies in her stomach at moment. They were going wild. He was so damn close.

But she didn't want to love him. But even if she did refuse to admit it, She knew she did and always would.

"Izumi, I-" He was interrupted.

He looked down at her with soft Onyx eyes. He could tell she was bothered.

She deactivated her sharingan.

"Itachi-Kun, If your going to kill me then please just get it over with." She whispered as she looked away.

"Izumi, I missed you."

She gasped as She looked back at him. She was definitely shocked to hear that.

He released one of her hands to cup her left cheek.

She dropped her hand to her side as she looked at him. His hand stayed where it was.

"Itachi-Kun, what are you doi-"

She was interrupted when he leaned in and kissed her.

She froze for a moment. Itachi-Kun was kissing her!

She pressed her lips against his, kissing him back. She brought her free hand up to his shoulder where she rested it. Her other hand was still pinned to the wall.

He slid his tongue in her mouth. She copied him, their kiss growing more intense.

Her brain was to clouded to think about anything else. Since she was alittle girl she had dreamed of this moment.

He let go of her other hand to rest his hands on both of her hips. Leaning into her while her back was still against the wall. She rested her hands on the back of his neck. Her fingers going through his hair.

She was driving Itachi insane. He had wanted this for so long. For the first time in his life he didn't have a worry in the world.

It was quickly ruined.

Itachi sensed someone coming. He pulled back with a sigh and looked at her.

"Try to get him to leave quickly." He said as he turned and walked down the hall into his old room. Itachi knew exactly who was at the door.

She looked at Where Itachi was just standing with confusion. Izumi was so much into their kiss that she didn't sense anyone at all.

As soon as the door in Izumi's room shut there was a knock at the door.

She walked towards the door and slid it open.

'Okay Izumi, act natural.' She told herself.

"Katsuo? How are you? I'm sorry I left earlier." Izumi said as she greeted him with a smile.

Katsuo smiled at her. He had a black eye.

She was a bit nervous. All he had to do was activate his Byakugan and Itachi would be Noticed. Maybe Itachi had some sort of hiding jutsu to hide from the Byakugan user?

"Your fine. I had a talk with Neji. He sends his apologies. Though I do wish we had went on that date." He said to her.

She knew Itachi could hear. She nearly sweat dropped.

"I'm going to guess you sparred with him for being an ass. But since you came to me with a black eye, I'm going to guess that the fourteen year old got you back with an attack." She said with a chuckle.

Katsuo blushed and looked away.

"He airpalmed me into a tree. Can I come in?" He asked looking back at her.

Izumi giggled at the image of an eighteen year old Katsuo getting airpalmed into the woods by a fourteen year old Neji.

After her giggle fit had ended she looked back up at Katsuo.

"I was actually about to turn in. I've had a tiring day. It's werid without Sasuke here." She told him.

Katsuo smiled at her.

"Well anytime your lonely let me know. I could come over or we could go hang out with Tatsumi." He said.

Izumi smiled at him. "Thank you. Well, have a good night Katsuo. I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

Katsuo brought her in for a hug. She hugged him back.

"I know it's been rough for you here lately. But just know you aren't alone." He said as he lightly kissed her forehead and pulled back from the hug.

"Bye." He said as he saluted with his first two fingers on his left hand and walked off.

Izumi shut the door.

She went to her room and opened the door. Itachi was sitting on her bed.

"Sorry about that." She said.

Itachi sat on the bed just looking at her.

"Do you love him?"

Izumi shook her head.

"Love is a strong word."

"That it is." He said.

Izumi eyed him for a moment.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

Itachi nodded his head a single time.

"Why did you kill our clan?" She asked.

Itachi almost glared at her. He did not like where this was going.

"To test my own abilities." He stated plainly.

Izumi was silent for a long moment. She had thought about what he said.

"That doesn't make any sense. If you truly wanted to test your own abilities why not just go after Shisui or your own father? They were the strongest Uchiha's." She said.

"What makes you think I didn't kill Shisui?"

Izumi glared.

"Because you saw Shisui as an older brother. You couldn't hurt him like you couldn't hurt Sasuke."

"Are you trying to say that I am lying about my reasoning?" He asked her.

"Yes."

"I am not."

"..." She looked down in thought.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"What is it?" He asked.

"Did my mom suffer? You had me in the genjutsu when it happened, didn't you?" She asked.

"No I lured her away before I came to you. I tried to lure your brother away too. I ended it quickly. They felt nothing."

Izumi realized when he was talking about.

"Why you didn't kill me?" She asked him in a sad tone. She felt tears come to her eyes.

Of course the subject was uncomfortable for both of them. But she needed answers.

"I was going to kill you. The genjutsu was supposed to last until you died first of old age. I had planned out our life together as If I killed no one. Then genjutsu was powerful enough to kill you on its own. But then, I realized I couldn't do it. I cared to deeply for you. So to end the genjutsu and to snap you out of it, I stabbed you. I couldn't bare to leave Sasuke with none to turn to either." He stated calmly.

Izumi nodded.

Itachi stood. He looked at Her exposed stomach. His wound he left behind. He would apologize for that soon enough. But he needed to leave. Kisame would search him out soon.

It was good that the Hokage had told him that he could sneak in to check on Sasuke as long as he wasn't seen or sensed. He had used his crow until now. He was just glad to have finally seen Izumi in person.

"I need to leave now." He said.

"When will I see you again?" She asked him.

Itachi stepped forward cupping her cheek. "Soon if you wish it. I will search you out." He said as he leaned down and kissed her before he left. Izumi definitely wanted to see him soon.

He left her with a poke to her forehead and a soft smile.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More soon to come! Please let me know how it is so far!

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5: Lord Danzo

I own nothing!

A/N **IMPORTANT!** : I just wanted to warn everyone that I changed a couple small things in chapter four on October 18 2018. If you don't go back this chapter may seem slightly confusing. If you would like to go back and read it you can. If you read it after then, then there was no more changes. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The last of us Chapter five: Lord Danzo.

* * *

The night Itachi came back to Kisame after he visited Izumi.

* * *

Kisame was on watch duty leaning against a tree in a clearing, while Itachi sat down asleep against a tree on the other side.

Kisame looked over at Itachi who had grunted in his sleep.

"I'm sorry Izu-" Itachi mumbled in his sleep. He couldn't hear who he was talking about.

Itachi's face turned to a look of sadness.

He had never seen him act this way. Itachi had never talked in his sleep in front of him. _Maybe something happened?_

"Hey, Wake up." Kisame said.

No response.

"Uchiha, wake up."

No responce again.

Kisame leaned down and picked up a pebble and bounced it off the Uchiha's Head.

Itachi woke up with a start and activated his Sharingan glaring at Kisame.

* * *

Itachi's dream. (He dreamed of the night he killed his clan.)

* * *

He was jumping from roof top to roof top as night had fallen.

He jumped in a dark alley. He was in the Uchiha compound. He listened to his surroundings. He could see Izumi, her mom, and brother walking into the compound. They would be his first victims. He had to eliminate any doubt he had in taking out his clan.

Itachi had sent out a shadow clone to make a commotion in the alley next to Izumi's mother. Of course she told Izumi she would go check it out.

Izumi stayed with her little brother.

There was an even louder crashing noise. It sounded like a trash can being knocked over. Izumi couldn't see in the alley it was too dark.

Her mother did not come back out.

It didn't help that they were in the corner of the courtyard. Everyone was turning in for the night. No one was outside.

"Brother, get behind me something isn't right." Izumi said as she activated her Sharingan and pulled out a kunai.

She saw something move out of the corner of her eye.

Suddenly, blood came from her brother's mouth as he fell backwards. He was dead before he even hit the ground.

Izumi turned and screamed as she kneeled down to her brother.

"No! Brother please! Oh God no!" She cried as she raised her little brother up to hug him as she cried. He had a massive gash across his throat and a stab wound in his stomach.

She saw someone standing ten feet from her on her left side.

She looked to see Itachi. She laid her brother back down to stand and face him.

"Itachi-Kun, somebody killed them! Who could've-?"

Izumi looked at Itachi as he wore his ANBU uniform. The blood from her brother dropped from his Katana.

"W-why? Why would you do this?" Izumi cried.

Itachi sensed chakra signatures coming towards him.

"To prove my abilities. I'm sorry Izumi. This is where our paths part ways. I'll end it quickly for you." He said calmly.

Izumi saw his eyes change.

Tears rolled down her face. She knew she couldn't win against him.

She closed her eyes and waited for her death. She planned on joining her brother soon.

"Mangekyou Sharingan." He said.

He watched as her eyes shot opened and she went to a daze. He watched how she reacted to the genjutsu she was in.

Tears filled his eyes. As he clinched his teeth.

"Damn it."

He flashed to her. Stabbing her with the same katana that killed her brother. It was the only way to break her from the genjutsu.

She choaked out blood from her mouth. They were face to face.

She looked at him dead in the eyes with a look of pain.

"You... I trusted you. I loved you. Why would you?"

Itachi's face held a look of sadness.

"I'll be back for you. Until then, watch after Sasuke." He said as he pulled his sword from her. Her Sharingan deactivated as she fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

-End of dream.-

* * *

Two days later.

* * *

Izumi was running towards the hospital. Sasuke was back. An ANBU had dropped by and told her.

It was actually the same ANBU that found her alive in the Uchiha compound five years ago. She knew him as Bear. His code name.

When she got to the hospital she asked for Sasuke's room and when the nurses told her where the room was, she ran to it.

She was terrified. Sasuke was at the hospital after a D rank mission. What went wrong?!

Kakashi stopped her outside Sasuke's room.

When Izumi stopped she was panting.

"An ANBU came by the house and said Sasuke was in the hospital. It was only a D rank right?" She asked.

Kakashi nodded.

"We bit off more then we could chew with the bridge builder. Sasuke's Sharingan has awakened."

The only other time Sasuke activated it was during the Uchiha massacre. But even Sasuke thought it was a dream. The only one that knew for sure was Itachi.

"Can I see him?" She asked.

Kakashi nodded as he stepped aside.

"This is just a check up after a mission. But he was injured. I just wanted to make you aware before you entered."

Izumi nodded asked she opened the door after she knocked.

She peered behind the door to see Sasuke sitting there by himself in his room.

Izumi stepped in and walked up beside his bed and took a seat beside it.

Sasuke was glaring at the wall.

"I don't see why they don't let me go. I'm fine."

Izumi noticed scratches and bruises everywhere. Like he had been stabbed by hundreds of needles.

"Sasuke, I don't thi-"

"I went unconscious. Naruto didn't. He was still standing. He's suppost to be weaker than me."

Izumi lightly smiled at him and leaned forward to gently hug him.

"Sasuke, it's perfectly fine to have a rival. Katsuo and Tatsumi are rivals. They strive for power and try to do better than each other. This probably doesn't help, but I'm so glad your safe. I don't know what I would do if something happen to you." Izumi finished.

"No! I need to work harder! I won't Lose to him." Sasuke said.

"When you get to feeling better you can. I'll meet you at the house and I'll have food ready. Okay?" She said kindly.

* * *

After Sasuke came home and ate lunch with Izumi, she told him to take a nap. He actually listened for once. She hated to leave like that but Sasuke did need to rest.

She was on her way to see her Sensei. She had died four years ago. Moriko-Sensei.

She was also of the Kinzoku clan. Just like her. Izumi and her sensei were very close. She taught her everything she knew about metal bending. All the other Kinzoku clan refused to show her anything.

But much like Sasuke's mission. Her and her team had a rough mission. It was an A rank instead of a C.

Her sensei lost her life when she died to save Katsuo.

He still blames himself. They were just twelve years old.

Once She reached her sensei's grave she saw a male with white hair in the distance standing over her grave.

"Kakashi sensei?" She said as she walked up beside the older ninja.

"Oh, Izumi. How are you? How's Sasuke feeling?" He asked.

Izumi lightly smiled as she looked down at her sensei's grave.

They were shoulder to shoulder but he was looking at her.

"He's fine, after he ate he took a nap. It took some convincing." She paused.

"Here to visit sensei?" She asked.

Kakashi looked back down at the grave.

He nodded.

"She loved you. You know?" Izumi asked turning from the grave to look at Kakashi.

"Hai."

"You didn't answer one of my questions though." Kakashi said as he looked at Izumi in the eye.

"How are you?" He finished.

Izumi turned away to look at the grave once again.

"I'm alright I suppose. I actually have to ask you a question about Itachi." She said looking back at Kakashi.

His eyes widened slightly.

"What about him?"

There was a cough behind them.

A man with bandages around his forhead and eye looked at the two. He used a cane and had two ANBU at his side.

"Who are you?" Izumi asked.

The man lightly smirked.

She saw Kakashi lightly bowed at the waist and rose again. Not that he actually liked the new comer.

She looked back at the man.

"I am Lord Danzo."

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter! More to come! Please let me know what you think!

Please review!


End file.
